moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Jaskinia
Dreg przystanął. Opadł na kolana patrząc jak jego towarzysze wycofują się jeszcze głębiej w mroki oświetlane ledwo przez thumb|292pxświatło słoneczne padające z przerakich dziur i małych okienek. Obraz coraz bardziej się zamazywał, coraz bardziej jego siły uciekały z ran postrzałowych na plecach. Znów poczuł to szarpnięcie. Wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć ogień ciągnący się za pociskiem, który przeleciał go na wylot by dopiero się zatrzymać w ścianie rozbijając cieńką warstwę starej farby. Czuł jak krew płynie teraz na jego piersi i brzuchu tak jak na plecach. Wzrok skierował się w dół, na zachlapaną krwią niebieskawą podłogę. Poczuł zimną stal na plecach, wiedział że to jego koniec. Zastanawiał się teraz tylko z czego go dobiją te ścierwa. Z pistoletu? A może ze strzelby? W końcu doczekał się odpowiedzi. Pocisk przebił się przez czaszkę grzęznąc w mózgu. Co za ironia. Stracić wzrok, czucie i zyskać jeszcze więcej bólu nie ginąc. Strzał powinien go zabić na miejscu. Opadł na ziemię czekając aż brak dopływu tlenu do resztek jego mózgu skończy jego żywot. Jedynie co potrafił rozróżnić to kroki ludzi, jednak tylko przez chwilę. Śmierć szybko zabrała go jak żniwo do siebie. Kolejny obcy dokonał swojego żywota. Genos patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na leżącego na ziemi drega. Ile będzie musiał jeszcze ich zabijać by wygrać tę wojnę. Ile razy będzie musiał patrzeć na te "egzekucje" w imię ludzkości prowadzone przez ludzi. Gdy to robił Exan było mu wszystko jedno, że tak robił. Był to robot z zadaniami typu "zabij", maszyna stworzona przez ludzi do zabijania i ochraniania innych ludzi. Jednak ludzie to co innego. Przecież niby mają być wzorem światła. Wysłannikami Podróżnika. Nie każdy posiadał ducha tak jak Exan, ale czuł że chociaż powinni udawać, że idą drogą "światła". Najwyraźniej każde światełko ma swoje ciemne miejsce. -To za ludzkość śmieciu! Spojrzał na egzekutora. Nawet ściągnął hełm. Wyglądał na nastolatka, który dołączył do strażników tylko po to by sobie postrzelać. Z jego ust poleciała ślina w stronę trupa. Nogi same wręcz kopały truchło. Inni przechodzili obok jakby gdyby nigdy nic. W końcu dzieciak się zlitował i poszedł wraz z kolegami i koleżankami dalej. Genos spojrzał się za siebię. Exan stał i przyglądał się mu. Wyczuwał, że pod tą maską znajduje się twarz rozpaczy? Raczej nie, on to wiedział. Wiedział, że nie tak powinni się zachowywać w stosunku do wroga. Przełknął ślinę. -Co o tym sądzisz? Exan analizował pytanie. Oddał krótką odpowiedź. -Nieważne jak zabijemy wroga, ma być martwy. -Tylko, że ja jestem człowiekiem. Ja nie mam wbitego słowa "zabijaj bez zastanowienia". Rozumiem, doprowadzili naszą rasę na skraj wymarcia, ale istnieje coś takiego jak szacunek, nie? -Może... -Genos! I maszyno, ruszcie się! Wykrzyczał jeden z żołnierzy z odległego końca korytarza. Exan bez zastanowienia ruszył, Yhawen wraz z nim. Genos chwilę jeszcze stał, ruszył za exo patrząc na pokoje które omijał. Tu kiedyś siedzieli ludzie rządzący tym wszystkim, pomyślał. Wielkie grube tyłki leżały na krzesłach i brały tylko kasę pewnie. Jednak kto by teraz rozpamiętywał stare grzechy ludzi, którzy i tak zostali już osądzenia tam na górze przez żołnierza niebios lub inny byt. Exan przeszedł przez próg drzwi. Wielka hala w której były umieszczone maszyny produkcyjne wraz z taśmami produkcyjnymi kurzącymi się przez wieki. Spojrzał w swoje prawo. W kącie stała Amanda obserwująca znajdujące się poniżej platformy maszyny. -A ty co tak się gapisz?- spytała gniewnie gdy spostrzegła się, że Exan się jej przygląda- Myślisz jak mnie zostawić ranną na pastwę losu? -Nie.- odpowiedział. Ruszył dalej zostawiając ją za sobą. Obserwował maszyny, skanery na razie nic nie wskazywały co go niepokoiło. Przecież jeszcze niedawno ścigali jedną grupę. Powinien mieć chociaż odczyty pozostałej trójki która uszła z życiem. Jeszcze jeden raz spojrzał na jedno z ramion robota spawającego. Szybko przycelował i oddał strzał. Huk odbił się od uszu wszystkich. Jeden z dregów rzucił granat na platformę. Wybuch zabił sześcioro ludzi i zawalił kawałek z platformy odcinając drogę ucieczki. Cała gromada wybiegła z cieni i zaczęła ostrzeliwać ludzi. Exan wykonał analizę, jeśli stracą kolejnych ludzi w ogóle nie będzie szans na dotarcie do celu. Rzucił parę razy kulą energi pustki zabijając paru przeciwników, lecz ci nadal strzelali. Fala uderzeniowa wybuchu zrzuciła sufit na ziemię powodując tym wstrząsy, które zwaliły większość ludzi z nóg. Yhawen zeskanował okolicę. Dał znać, że przeciwnicy zgineli pod gruzami. Żołnierze przeskoczyli dziurę w platformie i dołączyli do reszty. -Exan, co się stało, dlaczego ich nie wykryłeś?- zapytała Lao. -Może mu się systemy popsuły?- zaśmiał się jeden z żołnierzy. -Ja też nic nie wykryłem.- odparł duch. -Muszą używać jakiegoś zagłuszacza, lub czegoś tego typu.- oznajmił Exan. -Prawdopodobnie.- poparł go Genos. -Czyli jesteś bezużyteczny.- odparła Amanda. Wyciągneła rewolwer i przyłożyła do potylicy exo. Genos odpowiedział tym samym- Z nami byś zrobił to samo co? -Przestań!- wykrzyczał Genos. -Oboje schowajcie broń!- wykrzyczała Lao- To jest cholerny rozkaz! Wszyscy w napięciu obserwowali całe zajście. Exan stał czekając na upuszczenie przez nią broni. Jest sierżantem, musi słuchać się swojej pani kapitan. Go napewno nie posłucha, choć jest komandorem stopnia drugiego. Jednak tego nie robiła. Amanda coraz bardziej czuła lufę pistoletu Genosa, który wbijał się coraz bardziej w tkaninę próbując przebić poszycie kaptura by dotykać stali hełmu zakrywającego jej potylice. -To był rozkaz.- powiedział Genos- Będziesz taka miła i oddasz broń? -Ani mi się śni. Wszystko trwało w ułamku sekund. Nie wiedziała kiedy znalazła się na plecach przed exo. Nie wiedziała kiedy jej ręka była miażdżona przez jego stopę. Naboje poleciały z bębna na jej część hełmu zasłaniającego jej twarz. Sam rewolwer wylądował obok jej głowy. -Trzeba był słuchać rozkazów.- odrzekł Yhawen. Exan zdjął stopę z jej ręki i znów położył na klatce piersiowej. Amanda próbowała wziąć jakiś oddech. -Proszę przestać...- mruknął jeden ze strażników. Titan wystąpił przed szereg- Proszę ją oszczędzić. -Trochę luzu. Nie zamierzałem jej zabić, niech wie komu NIE należy przystawiać lufy do głowy. Exan dał jej spokój. Stopa przestała uciskać jej klatkę piersiową, exo spokojnie gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do Genosa. Titan pomógł wstać dziewczynie i zaprowadził ją wieszając na ramieniu do grupy. Genos wziął głęboki oddech. Rzucił pistolet na podłogę i sam na niej usiadł. Kolejny wdech i wydech. -Był stres co?- zapytał Yhawen patrząc na Genosa. -Ta... porządny. Ty pewnie miałeś wszystko przekalkulowane co Exan? -Nie od razu.- Odparł exo- Ty w czarnej zbroji. Titan niosący Amandę obrócił się. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na robota w czarnych szatach. Zastanawiał się czemu go zawołał. Chciał coś mu wytknąć? -Jak się nazywasz?- zapytał Exan. -Jestem szeregowy Martin Kayale, komandorze.- odpowiedział. -To mi wystarczy.- rzekł exo. Titan kiwnął głową i wrócił do reszty. Exan dał sygnał Genosowi by wstawał i szedł za resztą. Ten westchnął z niechcenia, podniósł się i ruszył za exo i duchem. Ireli zebrała wszystkich wokół siebie włączając Exana, Genosa i Yhawena. -Od teraz broń w pełnej gotowości i rozglądajcie się uważnie. Upadli używają jakiegoś zagłuszacza, więc komandor Exan i jego duch nie mogą wykryć wrogów. Zatem osłaniajcie swoje plecy nawzajem.- powiedziała Lao- Czy to jasne sierżańcie Strick?! -Tak...- odpowiedziała dziewczyna ledwo łapiąc kolejne oddechy. -To pięknie! Ruszamy. Exan i Genos proszę byście szli przy mnie. -Tak jest!- odpowidział Genos, który natychmiastowo znalazł się za Lao wraz z Exanem i Yhawnem. Oddział trafił do kolejnego dużego pokoju. Dach dawno odszedł w zapomnienie. Z podłogi została tylko ziemia i trawa przysypane śniegiem, które swą bielą odbijało fotony do oczu ludzi. -Kontak!- wykrzyczał snajper. Upadli wyskoczyli z naprzeciwka, schowali się za osłonami i zaczeli ostrzał. Strażnicy szybko odpowiedzieli kontratakiem. Exan, Genos i Yhawen wraz z czwórką pozostałych żołnierzy obrali lewą flankę. Skutecznie ostrzeliwali dregi i wandalów. Niebieskawa krew plamiła resztki kafli podłogi i ziemię. Straty były u ludzi i obcych. Exan zdążył jedynie zobaczyć, że padło dwóch ludzi. Za to obcych pięciu. Coś zauważył. Kapitan był obecny przy swoich żołnierzach. W ręku trzymał wyrzutnię rakiet. Szybko określił punkt w który celował i tor lotu pocisku. Dach nad nimi. Pocisk wyleciał z lufy z dużą prędkością. Exan przeanalizował sprawę. On, Genos, Yhawen i reszta musieli jak najszybciej wskoczyć do tunelu po ich lewej stronie. Mechaniczne ręce zacisnęły się na dwóczh żołnierzach i z impetem rzuciły nimi w tunel. Genos bez namysłu ruszył do tunelu za żołnierzami z Exanem i Yhawnem za nim. Dach zawalił się za nimi odcinając ich od pola bitwy. Zrobiło się nagle ciemno. Wszyscy próbowali się znaleźć po głosie. Wywnioskowali, że w sumie jest ich tu razem sześciu. -Kogo tu mamy?- zapytał Yhawen. -Na pewno Genosa i mnie.- odparł Exan. -Jestem jeszcze ja. -I ja. -Ja też. -No nie zapomnijcie o mnie chłopaki... I maszyny. -Razem sześciu. -Lao. Lao, słyszysz mnie?- Exan próbował nawiązać łączność z Ireli. Zza gruzów nadal dobiegały dźwięki strzelaniny. - Chyba nie ma zasięgu. -To co teraz? Jest kompletnie ciemno. -Niech się stanie światłość!- wykrzyczał Yhawen rozpraszając mrok. -Dobra, mamy światło. To co teraz? -Idziemy teraz tunelem.- odparł Genos wskazując na dalsze odcinki wydrążonego przez Bóg wie co tunelu. -Nie dziwi was to, że tu jest w ogóle tunel?- zapytał jeden z nich, był to hunter. -Tak.- odpowiedzieli wszyscy po za Exanem. -Ważne, że dzięki temu tunelowi żyjemy.- powiedział Exan zaczynając iść w odmęty korytarza. -Wiemy, że mało ciebie to obchodzi "komandorze", ale ja jestem Rich, ten tu to Tom, a tamten hunter to Aleks.- powiedział titan. -Masz rację, mało mnie to obchodzi. A teraz w drogę. Nie chcę tu zostać na zawsze.- warknął Exan. Ruszyli wydrążonym korytarzem. Bruzdy na skale pokazywały, że coś wydrążyło ten tunel ręcznie. Własnymi, pazurami? Wszędzie były jakiegoś rodzaju pąkle wydzielające gęsty dym o nie przyjemnym zapachu. Przemierzali ciemność z bronią w gotowości. Zagłuszacze nadal działały w tym miejscu. W mroku mogły czaić się istoty, które skutecznie unikały światła Yhawena. Exan wykrył inne źródło światła. Zza łuku tunelu wydobywało się zielone światło. -Od czego jest to światło? - zapytał Genos. -Mam podejrzenia.- oznajmił Yhawen, który poleciał sprawdzić co to zostawiając resztę w ciemności- To tylko kryształ! Wszyscy spokojnie podeszli. Z ziemi wyrastał duży kryształ emanujący zielonym światłem. Dalej było tylko ich więcej. Yhawen zgasił światło, od teraz tajemnicze kamienie dawały im swoje w pewnym sensie mroczne światło. Przemierzali kolejny odcinek drogi. To już kilometr, czy może tylko pięćset metrów? Mineło dwadzieścia minut? Może godzina? Nie baczyli na to. Szli dalej mając nadzieję, że w końcu wyjdą. Kiedyś muszą znaleźć wyjście. Doszli do jakieś jaskini. Kamienie oświetlały nie znaczną jej część terenu wokół siebie. Widocznie zaczynały blaknąć, tracić swój blask. Z ciemności wydobywał się jakiś wark. Weszli w obręb jaskini powoli celując w mrok. Warczenie było coraz głośniejsze. Exan i Yhawen próbowali znaleźć to coś po przez skany jednak bezkutecznie. Zagłuszacze wciąż działały, nawet w takim miejscu? Yhawen po długiej chwili znalazł to coś w ciemności. -Exan uważaj!- wykrzyczał. Exo odwrócił się w stronę niebezpieczeństwa. Gwałtownie coś go uniosło. Spojrzał w dół, w brzuchu znajdywało się wielkie kamienne ostrze. Systemy wskazywały uszkodzenia, jednak zasilacz był nietknięty. Na szczęście tylko niewielka część ostrza wbiła się w ciało. Obcy przysunął exo mieczem do swej twarzy. Jego trzy oczy patrzyły w hełm Exana. Obnażył swoje kły warcząc. Istota zrobiła zamach i zrzuciła exo z ostrza rzucając nim o skały. Zrobił głęboki wdech. Wyczuł innych. Odwrócił się do innych patrząc na nich swymi ziejącymi zielonym światłem oczyma. Zrobił zamach i doskakując do ludzi przeciał huntera po skosie na pół. Trójpalczasta łapa zacisnęła się na jego głowie. Żołnierze odpowiedzieli ogniem, jednak pancerz obcego był zbyt twardy. Pociski odbijały się jak piłki tenisowe od ściany. Posoka spływała po dłoni potwora. Głowa oderwała się od korpusu w wyniku zmiażdżenia przez silną dłoń obcego. Wszyscy strzelali w agresora, ten sobie nic nie robił robiąc kolejne zamachy swoim mieczem. Moment nie uwagi i Tom poleciał odrzucony przez miecz z wgłębieniem po prawej stronie brzucha. Rich nie mógł się ruszyć- strach go sparaliżował. Jego wzrok wzbijał się ku istocie oswietlanej przez zielone światło pobliskiego kryształu. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Naboje dawno się skończyły w magazynku jego PSI VOLO, w tej sytuacji i tak nie maił czasu by wymacać inny magazynek. Miecz wylądował na jego głowie, przygważdżając i miażdżąc jego ciało do ziemi. Genos zmienił magazynek w swoim GALAHDZIE-B i znów zaczął ostrzeliwać istotę. Ta nie robiła sobie dużego kłopotu z tego. Powoli odwróciła swoją głowę w stronę Genosa i towarzyszącego mu Yhawenowi. -Zastrzel to!- wykrzykiwał Yahwen. -Staram się, nie widzisz! Obcy wykonał jeden krok, potem drugi ciagnać leniwie swój miecz po ziemi. Genos zrobił jeden krok do tyłu przewracajac się. Kat już stał przed nim gotowy do zadania ostatecznego ruchu. Genos zrobił głęboki wdech, pogodził się ze śmiercią. Czekał na ścięcie głowy przez kata. Potwór skierował miecz ku niemu. Nagle ostrze wypadło z rąk pod wpływem uderzenia. Z jego pleców leciał dym, fioletowa energia i rozlatujące się szczątki pancerza. Zaryczał z bólu i wściekły odwrócił się zobaczyć kto to zrobił. Exan opierał się o kryształ. Z jego ręki ulatywała świecąca energia. -Ty żyjesz!- wykrzyczał duch. -Ta. Genosowi zrobiło się lżej, pod czas nie uwagi przeciwnika uciekł z jego pola rażenia dłoni i udał się na bezpieczną pozycję, potykajac się o skały. Stwór miał gdzieś go, skupił się na człowieku w szatach, który powinien być martwy. Człowiek, który odważył się zranić go. Exan cisnął w potwora kolejny pocisk energii. Uderzenie odrzuciło stwora do tyłu jednak go nie zabiło. Pancerz zaczął się rozlatywać odsłaniając oparzone tkanki miękkie. Genos to wykorzystał oddając salwy pocisków. Czarna krew wypływała z ran. Przeciwnik zakrył dziury swoją dłonią, jednak Exan i Genos zdążali robić kolejne rany to za pomocą pocisków, to za pomocą ciśnięca w niego energią. Z paszczy wyleciała krew. Stwór opadł na kolana. Z ukąta przygladał się hunterowi. Zrobił swoją ostatnią szarżę. Zrobił zamach swoimi pazurami próbując poszatkować człowieka. Genosa oślepiło fioletowe światło. Olbrzym padł przed nim bez głowy. Exo w ostatniej chwili zdążył dobić potwora. Genos ciężko przełknął ślinę. -Żyjesz?- spytał Exan Genosa. -Tak. Ale szczerze? -No... -Zsikałem się w gacie... Po za tym nic ci nie jest?! To coś wbiło ten miecz w twój brzuch! -Tylko początek ostrza. Nie mam poważnych uszkodzeń, mogę chodzić.- Odpowiedział Exan. -Co to do jasnej cholery jest...- odparł Genos wskazując na truchło potwora. -Rycerz, coś jak strażnik u mrówek. Prawdopodobnie to był kiedyś ul roju. Ale najwyraźniej ul wymarł i został tylko on.- oznajmił Yhawen- Ale też jest możliwość, że jest ich tu więcej. -Żartujesz, tak?- zapytał Genos próbując się upewnić. -Nie.- odparł duch- To oni, to rój zrobił te tunele. Weszliśmy prosto do jego ula. -Fak... -Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać...- przerwał im Exan- Ale według moich analiz, jeśli pójdziemy tym tunelem- tu wskazał na duży tunel oświetlany tymi samymi kryształami, które były w tunelu skąd przybyli i w jaskini- to wyjdziemy na zewnątrz. Genos natychmiast wstał, ominął stwora i ruszył w stronę Exana. -Nie pochowasz ludzi? -Nie ma czasu Exan. Chodźmy zanim reszta tych stworów przyjdzie. -Po za tym...- wtrącił Yhawen- Nie ma co po nich chować. Miazgi chcesz chować? Znów przemierzali ciemne tunele wydrążone przez istoty pokroju tego potwora, którego co dopiero zabili. W końcu zobaczyli światło w tunelu. Zrobili jeszcze parę kroków a pokryty śniegiem Cosmodrome ich przywitał. Skanery znów działały prawidłowo. Wyszli z zasięgu zagłuszacza. Exan odebrał także sygnał. Była to Lao. -Dzięki Bogu nic wam nie jest...- oznajmiła Ireli z ulgą- Gdzie jesteście i co z wami się stało? Jest was tam więcej? -Ja, Genos i Yhawen jesteśmy cali, ale...- odpowiedział Exan. -W pewnej jaskini starliśmy się z rycerzem roju i niestety trzech naszych poległo...- dokończył Yhawen. -To bydle ważyło z pięćset kilo...- wymamrotał Genos- Pancerz którego pociski nie przebiją i miecz przecinający mięso jak pocisk przebijający mózg drega. -Niech spoczywają w pokoju.- powiedziała Lao- A gdzie jesteście? -Z jakieś pięć kilosów od rafinerii.- oznajmił Yhawen. -Dobrze...- westchnęła Lao- Idźcie w stronę rafinerii, tam czekamy z resztą oddziałów na was. Dowództwo szykuje szturm na Dom Diabłów, nie wiem czemu, ale jesteście potrzebni. -Tak jest.- oznajmił krótko Genos. Lao zakończyła rozmowę- Coś szykują... -Szturm.- oznajmił Exan. -Nie... Chodzi mi o upadłych. Z tego co wiem mają na ziemi spory arsenał. Może boją się, że coś sprowadzą na nas? -Może... -Powinniśmy już iść.- powiedział Yhawen przerywając rozmowę. Exan i Genos skinęli głową i ruszyli wszyscy we trójkę w stronę rafinerii. Ku przeznaczeniu. Kategoria:Opowiadania